


Things you said under the stars

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Prompt fill! "Things you said under the stars and grass".
Relationships: Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Female Altmer Character(s)/Original Male Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949161
Kudos: 1





	Things you said under the stars

They stumbled out of the manor in a fit of hushed giggles, hand in hand, beyond the limits of the gardens. Past would-be gawkers and nosy onlookers; nearly rolling down the hill behind in their excitement.

The sun had just sunk below the horizon; the first stars of Summerset’s night sky peaking through. A cool breeze whipped their clothes and hair. Down at the bottom of the hill, ran a small river. They would stake their spot there, slipping out of their stockings and boots to dip their toes in the chilly water, breathless and excited.

It was the first time in a long time that Andeyle had felt at ease, with no weight on her shoulders, no burden of destiny. Just her, Aakair, and the stars looking down on them.

They would be like that for a while; well after the last of the sun’s light left, and as the sky became a tapestry of constellations.

Eventually, she would climb into his lap, and wrap her arms around his neck, leaning in close. “Aakair.”

“Yes?” He’d press his forehead to hers, smiling gently.

There was something she wanted to say, that she had never been sure of until this moment.

“You and me, always?” It was simple, to the point. She knew he would  
understand.

He’d bring a hand up to cup her face, running his thumb across her cheek gently with an even softer smile.

“Always.”


End file.
